When Cat Meets Dog and Bad Meets Evil
by QueenKirsty
Summary: A new student arrives, but Kurt realizes the boy clad in leather is more like him than he would have ever thought.


Kurt was a kitten Hybrid, he was aware that it was un-normal, he was further aware that with being gay and half cat that he was so far from normal it's crazy, but he wasn't too fussed about it, he was however fussed about one David Karofsky, who kept touching his ears, and it had upset him, because not only would the over sized football player do that, but he was rough, and he had hurt Kurt countless times, eventually, the Hybrid just stopped, he'd had enough, and he could not take it any longer.

When he had come back to school after the long Summer holidays, he'd marked his lower back with a tramp stamp, put pink streaks in his natural chestnut brown hair, he had been careful to avoid his ears with the hair dye as they were too sensitive, Kurt had, had his nose and lips pierced, and a tongue ring put in, he'd wore tight black pants and cut a small hole for his long tail to fit through, Kurt wore a ripped shirt and a denim jacket. But it wasn't just his look he needed to change, but his attitude towards people too, he ended up leaving glee club and spent his days with cigarette in his mouth, laying back on the dirty sofa under the bleachers.

Although today was different, Kurt's ears twitched at the sound of an unfamiliar motorcycle and he sat up slowly, taking the cigarette from his mouth, holding it between his middle and index finger, his eyes widened as he saw the boy climb off the motorbike and a gust of wind flew past, the boys dark curls blew aside for a second and Kurt could have sworn he noticed a pair of.. non-human looking ears, covered by the curls.

Kurt seemed to have grabbed the other boy's attention too as he was staring at Kurt with wide eyes. The boy on the sofa wanted to curl up and hide away from the simple look, but he forced himself to be strong, staring back at the motorcycle boy with just as much venom, which he would know later -when he thought back on the events- was a bad idea.

Before Kurt knew it the smaller boy, clad in leather was walking, quicker than human speed towards the bleachers. 'Fuck.' Kurt thought and stood up gradually, flicking away the cigarette and folding his arms.

"You're a… Cat." The boy almost growled, making the hair on Kurt's tail stand up.

"Actually, I'm a cat hybrid." Kurt corrected. "And you are?"

"Blaine Anderson." The growl was still present in his voice.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, his hand was in the mass of dark curls, pulling them aside gently and revealing a pair of black dog ears, which looked rather like a pair of collies. "You're a dog." Kurt breathed out.

"Actually, I'm a dog hybrid." Blaine mimicked, sneering almost at Kurt.

Kurt knew one thing for sure, this Collie hybrid. This boy.. Blaine, made him more than uneasy, "Oh, I apologize profoundly." Kurt hissed, taking a step back to try and keep his guard up.

"Good. I'm glad. But guess what, Kitten? This is my turf now, so-" Blaine began, before he was cut off.

Kurt had stepped dangerously close to Blaine, hands held sassily to his hips and his tail, swooshing in agitation behind him, "Don't you, ever, tell me what to do, Mutt, otherwise it will be the last thing you, ever, do." He hissed, giving the best bitch glare he had ever conjured up, Kurt thought he actually deserved award for it.

But Blaine didn't back down, "Don't think for one second that I'm afraid of you, little pussy cat." He growled, taking a step closer and pushing Kurt back, much rougher than he had meant to, until he had the taller boy's arms pinned -either side of his head- against the wired fence.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he forced himself to be strong, looking up slowly with narrowed eyes, he had meant to make some retort about how Blaine couldn't call Kurt 'little' when he was in fact taller, but what happened next only shocked him completely.

Blaine had searched Kurt's eyes, about to stare the taller boy down, but once his hazel eyes had met those blue crystal ones, all of Blaine's resolve had vanished, and all the collie hybrid wanted to do was what he did.

Blaine's lips attached to Kurt's, but they weren't rough, or forceful, but soft, and full of passion and lust. What surprised them both was when Kurt's only lips began moving in time with Blaine's, creating a slow rhythm, Kurt's tongue darted out and licked across Blaine's lower lips.

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine when he heard Blaine growl and nipped at Kurt's lower lip, with a soft gasp Kurt let his lips part and Blaine's tongue surged forward, licking into Kurt's mouth with a low groan and pushed his hips forward, pinning Kurt's hips in place.

Kurt's hips tried to buck in response but a small whimper was drawn when he couldn't move them, the weight of Blaine's hips keeping his in place, and Kurt felt the smirk against his own lips, "You alright there Kitten?" Blaine crooned, beginning to place open mouthed kisses down Kurt's neck, "Looks like I'm at your throat now, hmm?" He teased the boy, nipping lightly at the skin.

"Don't you dare bite me, you mutt." Kurt gasped out, letting his head fall back against the wired fence. "Why would I bite you? I myself hate the taste of pussy." Blaine smirked, moving his knee to Kurt's inner thigh to spread his legs. "Should we see if you are a complete pussy?" Blaine teased again.

"What? I..- Oh.." Kurt moaned out as he felt Blaine's hand cup his manhood. "Hmm… I guess not.. Maybe you would taste good then, Kitten." Blaine muttered. "What!" Kurt exclaimed and tried to buck his hips for friction, "Don't you worry, I don't plan on biting your junk off… Sucking you off, maybe." Blaine growled, pulling back and inch and staring into those crystal blue eyes, which had darkened in shade with lust.

Kurt's usual perfect form had been ruined, he was now a moaning and panting mess, staring down at Blaine with arousal and hunger, whilst his tongue flicked out to lick across his lips, "Blaine.. Damn! I hate you!" He cursed.

"I hate you too, Kitten, now do you trust me?" Blaine asked, all joking gone.

Kurt stared into those hazel orbs, "I.. You're asking a cat hybrid if he trusts a dog hybrid.. What do you think."

"Point taken. " Blaine uttered, palming Kurt with more force, "But I really want to taste you." He growled out.

Kurt let out a low whimper, "Please! Just fuck." He cried out, bucking desperately into Blaine's hand.

Blaine's hand travelled up to the base of Kurt's ear and curiosity took over as he began to scratch lightly, in small circles and his eyes widened at the response he got.

Kurt lost control and purr's emitted from his chest, making his whole form shake from underneath Blaine, his ears twitched and he nuzzled his head into Blaine's hand, moaning a little louder as Blaine put more force into palming Kurt.

"Fuck!" Would have been heard, echoed from every corner of the football pitch as Kurt came with one last buck of his hips into his designer pants, his knees gave out and luckily Blaine caught him, carrying him bridal style to the sofa and laying Kurt's head in his lap.

"Damn, Kitten, would it be weird if I said, I find your purring hot?" Blaine asked, eyes still wide.

"Probably." Kurt breathed out and laughed softly, nuzzling into the hand that was running through his streaked locks.

"I guess I'm weird then, hmm?" Blaine teased.

"We're both weird, but I still hate you, now more than ever." Kurt hissed the last part.

"I hate you too, but what did I do exactly?" Blaine queried.

"You ruined my pants." Kurt responded flatly, pursing his lips.

Blaine only chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I'll be ruining them again for sure."


End file.
